Final Fantasy X x Fairy Tail: Journey of Faith
by Nightmarcher808
Summary: Follow the journey of Faith as he answers the call of the Fayths to travel to a world not his own. A threat so massive that even the fayths and other aeons join Faith to fight this evil. He will have his own trials and challenges but the real question is…will he be enough to stop the coming Doubt of the future? Rated M just in case. OC x Mirajane
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coming of a savior

It was dark as night with a single figure walking toward the ruined city of Zanarkand. The final destination to gain the aeon to defeat Sin and bring peace to Spira once again. This lone figure stood at five feet six inches tall while wearing a white hooded coat over his form. A golden wooden staff in hand and his way paved by the fayths themselves. Although he traveled alone, no fiend for some odd reason would not go near him nor any ill will from fate herself. Place after place, he arrived unharmed and without trial until he came to a full stop to stand before him was a small campfire that was already prepared.

'Come...summoner. There is much to talk about,' A voice whispered out to him making the lone male look around slowly before walking over to the fire pit to sit down.

"I am here. Can you show yourself please?" He asked while he continuing to look around.

'I am known as Eden. Guardian of the force,' The voice called out as a tall woman appeared before the young man although transparent was still visible but barely.

"It is nice to meet you, Eden. My name is Faith. I have never met or seen anyone like you. Are you a fayth?" The boy introduced with a soft smile while pulling his hood back.

With his hood down, his face, as well as eyes and hair, could be seen by the guardian. Faith had pale white skin as well as baby blue eyes that matched a clear calm sea while he had long silver hair. A gentle smile was present over his lips as he tilted his head slightly awaiting his answer.

'You do not find me alarming young one?' Eden asked making Faith chuckle lightly while shaking his head.

"Should I?" Faith asked blinking his eyes.

'No. You are every bit I have expected of you Faith. The savior,' Eden spoke as she raised her right hand to place over her right breast and bowed her head.

"Please don't I have not saved anyone yet. I still have Sin to defeat with the final aeon to gain at the temple of Yunalesca," Faith said with a slight blush.

'You will not succeed young Faith,' Eden spoke while sitting up straight.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked confused but still wearing a gentle smile.

'You asked if I was a fayth. I am much Faith As for why you will not succeed young Faith...is because you have no guardian. Do you wish to know why?' Eden asked slowly standing up and placing her hands together in front of her form hung down.

"No one would volunteer and as such, I went on alone. I do not wish to force anyone to partake in a fate I myself wish to walk," Faith spoke bringing his left hand over to the center of his chest while closing his eyes and smiling.

'...and that is why your fate lays elsewhere Faith,' Eden spoke turning her head to look off to the left causing a portal to appear.

Faith stood up and looked at the portal than at Eden confused.

"...but what about my pilgrimage?" Faith asked blinking his eyes.

'It will fail Faith,' Eden admitted before turning back to him. 'To gain the final aeon...you must sacrifice your most trusted guardian...one you do not have. Although you have made connections with hundreds, none are strong enough to become the final aeon,'

Hearing this caused Faith to look at the ground at his failed pilgrimage before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Raising his head, he opened his eyes and looked at Eden with determination.

"Why have I never been attacked?" Faith asked looking at Eden.

'Because the fayth would not have it. You have a large pool of mana within you. So much the aeons can manifest themselves, although short, is something no other summoner is capable of. You cannot save the people here in Spira...but through that portal are people you can. Although they do not know it yet, they need you to save them,' Eden explained in which Faith looked at the ground before turning to stare at the ruins of Zanarkand.

"I will go," Faith spoke with a soft sigh before turning and walking toward the portal only to stop inches from entering it. "...what of my friends?"

'...I do not know Faith,' Eden said honestly.

"Thank you for being honest Eden," Faith said looking up at her with a smile before turning his attention forward. "I am ready,"

'When you enter the portal there will be a few things I must tell you before you arrive at the world beyond,' Eden spoke before fading away preventing Faith from asking any other questions.

Faith nodded his head and looked to the portal one more time before walking into it. As he entered the portal, he found himself standing in a large field of gold and silver. It reminded him of the far plains when he spoke with his parents. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew around him as he was then surrounded by thirty-three stones that shattered and revealed aeons surrounding him. Most of them he has never seen such as the towering humanoid and even the moving fortress. Strange enough it felt like they were speaking to him, but it was barely a whisper.

He was able to spot ten of them that he remembered very easily excluding Bahamut who was not only bigger than before but also seemed a lot more humanoid than he remembered. Bahamut stood up straight with his wings being that of blades while he held one in his hands and his face covered by a silver mask.

"Bahamut?" Faith asked looking up at the towering Aeon.

'You will need all the help you can get on this journey Faith. A new pilgrimage,' Eden spoke appearing overhead with her arms outstretched.

"How will I know where to go? In Spira, I already had a set path. This new world I am going to...how do I know I am following the right path?" Faith questioned as the plains and summons all started to fade away.

'Follow your heart Faith,' Eden spoke as the summoner was engulfed in white light forcing him to cover his eyes with his right arm. 'Let the aeons guide you on your journey.'

-Earth Land-

As Faith appeared in the new world, his form was surrounded by spheres of Mana each with their own color. It didn't take long for him to know it was the thirty-three aeons that surrounded him earlier. Aside from the ten he already knew, the knowledge of the other twenty-three came to him. As they all finished entering his form, he fell to his knees and felt his body heat up as if had run a marathon while still wearing his robe and carrying his wooden staff.

"What do we have here?" A feminine voice asked while laughing softly.

Faith stood up and turned to three figures standing by one another. The one standing in the middle was a young woman that had ebony skin with brown colored eyes while wearing a black dress with her form standing at five feet tall. By her side stood two figures wearing a full black hooded cloak that masked their faces while their body was viewed as muscular. As intimidating as they were, especially since they were taller and bigger than him, he smiled and bowed his head in respect to then before standing up straight.

"Hello. My name is Faith. It is nice to meet you all. I apologize if I am in your way, but can you tell me where I am?" Faith asked with a gentle smile which caused the women to blush lightly before clearing her throat.

"You are ten miles from Closer Town. Pity though," The woman said with a slight smirk

"Why? What's wrong?" Faith asked as he tilted his head slightly to the left while holding his staff close to his body.

"You're not going there. Want to know why?" She asked with a soft chuckle.

"Why?" Faith asked unfazed.

"You're coming with us. If you don't resist, it'll be over soon little boy. Someone with an innocent face like yourself would make us a good amount of money to traders," She answered as the two men walked forward.

Faith only blinked his eyes before slowly closing then and raising his staff inches off the ground.

"So, you want to do this the hard way? So be it. Be sure not to damage the goods too much boys," The woman whispered as both men launched themselves toward him with fire coming out of the right man's hands while the other had sand flowing through his.

"Valefore," Faith whispered as a summoning a sphere appeared between himself and the two men pushing them back to the woman's side.

"What kind of magic is this?" The woman questioned while she had her right hand in front of her in a means to shield her eyes.

The sphere shattered to reveal Valefore flying in front of her summoner and glaring at the three who had ill intent to Faith.

"You will not harm this one," Valefore spoke causing Faith to widen his eyes.

"Valefore! You can talk," Faith exclaimed with a wide smile.

"All of us could talk Faith but only now can you hear us. So long as you live, we will protect you," Valefore replied without turning away from the three before her

"Take that creature down!" The woman commanded before firing glass from her palms followed by the other two joining in.

Valefore only flapped her wings forward using its skill Sonic wings to not only knock the attacks away but to stun the three in place.

"I... can't...move..." The lady spoke in which Valefore released a loud screech before opening her beak and charging a beam.

Faith quickly moved in front of Valefore with his arms stretched outward. Seeing Faith stand in front of her, she canceled her attack and closed her beak.

"Why do you save these people?" Valefore asked flying up to Faith.

"Because they did nothing wrong," Faith answered with a gentle smile.

"...not yet...but they will. Do you know what they are?" Valefore asked before raising her head to look at the three seeing they were able to move again.

"I do not...but I do not want them to die either. Please," Faith asked closing his eyes.

"...if that is your wish Faith. I will not kill them...but...if they wish to continue to try and show ill will toward you. They have only sentenced themselves to the farplane," Valefore spoke making the three shiver and nod their head quickly.

"I trust that they won't," Faith said before Valefore nodded her head and faded away.

With Valefore fading, Faith only bowed his head in thanks before turning to look at the three with the same gentle smile as before.

"Are you three okay?" Faith asked looking at them with worry in his eyes.

Before the woman could answer, the two men charged toward him with a clear intent to kill. What happened next was their heads falling to the ground followed by their bodies as Yojimbo manifested himself before Faith with his wakizashi drawn. Faith's eyes widened in disbelief as his aeon Yojimbo stood before him and glared at the lone woman.

"Let these deaths...be a reminder woman. We...are always watching," Yojimbo spoke before fading away in a burst of cherry blossoms.

Faith looked at the dead bodies before closing his eyes as he swayed his staff about. Slow and gentle, ever moving and guiding, silent but praying. As Faith performed the sending, the souls of the two dead men floated around his form before going off into the sky. Coming to a stop, Faith finished while holding his staff upside down while bowing his head.

"...I'm sorry I could not save you," Faith whispered as a single tear fell from his right eye before he sighed and turned to look at the woman with a weak smile.

"...what...did you do?" She asked looking up at the sky where the souls flew to.

"A sending. I guided them...to the farplane...the afterlife," Faith answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

She noticed this before sighing while straightening herself up.

"My name is...Lulu Prisma..." She introduced while looking at her dead comrades. "Those two were Mu and Nu dizzy...brothers."

"...were you close with them?" Faith asked looking at Lulu.

"Not in particular but enough to trust them not to backstab me," Lulu answered.

"Sorry..." Faith said closing his eyes.

"Stop apologizing! It's their fault for attacking you...as it was mine as well. I thought you'd be easy money..." Lulu said hugging herself while looking away from Faith. "You saved us, and they return the favor by trying to kill you..."

"...no matter what anyone does I do not hold it against them. I will cry and I will mourn but I will never hurt anyone. That is not my calling," Faith said opening his eyes slightly.

"Your calling?" Lulu asked looking at Faith with a raised brow.

"My calling is to be a savior. One to guide this world away from the coming destruction," Faith said with his left hand placed over his heart.

Lulu had to bring her hand over her mouth to cover her laughter before clearing her throat and sighing heavily.

"So, you saved my life. For that I owe you one," Lulu said as she placed her hands on her hips while looking at Faith with half-opened eyes.

"Can you point me to Clover Town please," Faith said holding his staff with both hands again.

"That's it?! I owe you my life and that is all you ask of me!" Lulu shouted with an annoyed look. "If you want, I can guide you to the outskirts of the town,"

"No thank you. Valefore can fly me there. Plus, I don't want to waste any more of your time," Faith said with a faint smile.

"...you're a weird one that's for sure. Fine. Just head east and you'll get there. So anyway, is there a reason why you're going to Clover Town. I have never seen anyone like you before nor use magic such as yourself," Lulu said looking at Faith with a raised brow.

"Information on where I am. The world...as well as history," Faith answered. "After all, I am not from this world."

This caused Lulu to blink her eyes in complete confusion before narrowing her eyes.

"Are you saying you are not from this world?" Lulu asked leaning forward slightly.

"Yup," Faith exclaimed.

"You're pulling my chain, right?" Lulu asked with a soft chuckle before it faded seeing Faith just standing there blinking his eyes in confusion.

"I would never do such a thing," Faith said tilting his head slightly.

"...well your magic is nothing I have ever seen. Celestial wizards have such things, but they would need a key...something you did not have when you summoned that...creature...and you doesn't seem like the type to lie," Lulu said while standing up straight and scratching her chin lightly. "Maybe it was fate that we met. If we happen to meet again maybe I'll follow you on your journey to save the world,"

With that, Lulu turned and started to walk off north.

"What about you?" Faith asked as his eyes followed her.

"I'm returning to my guild," Lulu answered as the emblem of Raven Tail was seen on the back of her right shoulder.

Faith watched as she disappeared into the darkness of the forest. As she disappeared, Faith turned his attention east and smiled before raising his staff once more.

"Valefore," Faith called as the bird appeared before him in which he hopped into her back. "East to Clover Town,"

-Clover Town-

As Faith saw the town, he smiled and pointed it out to Valefore who nodded and glided down a few meters away from view. Upon landing on the ground, Faith hopped off Valefore's back and smiled as he bowed his head in thanks. Valefore only cawed before bowing her head as well while slowly disappearing. With Valefore gone, he turned his attention to the road leading to the town. He took a deep breath before continuing onward to find himself standing before the sign welcoming travelers. What caught him off guard the most was that he could easily read the sign with no trouble.

"Eden. You truly are powerful," Faith commented before entering the town to look for the nearest bookstore as well as ask locals the currency about the world.

During his wandering, he found townsfolk gathered by a clinic where a young girl was dying from an unknown poison. Blinking at this, he was able to slip his way through the crowd and to the front to get a better look at the situation. Before him laid a young girl with most her of her body covered in black aura. The mage of the clinic tried all he could to dispel the black magic but no matter what he did nothing would prevent the poison but rather hastened its infection. They were beginning to lose hope as her parents sat by her side holding her hand as the girls breathing grew slower and slower.

"May I try?" Faith asked gaining the attention of the family as well as the mage who slowly nodded.

Faith walked up and looked at the wound while swaying his staff over the girl's entire body with his eyes closed. He cast Esuna on the girl and opened his eyes to watch as the aura faded away allowing the girl to breathe normally. The summoner sighed in relief as he smiled seeing the girl was now in good health now. With the girl healed, her parents immediately embraced her before the father looked up at Faith with a smile and tears of joy.

"Thank you! You...saved my daughter's life! How can we ever repay you?" The father asked while standing up and bowing his head in which Faith returned the favor by bowing as well.

"It was my pleasure to help," Faith replied before standing up straight and looking at the mother holding onto her daughter.

"How did you cure the black magic so quickly and with no effort?" The elder mage asked dumbfounded on what just happened. "I've tried every type of herb and even my magic yet none of them worked."

"...I don't know. All I know is that someone needed help and... well...it's in my nature to help those in need," Faith said with a gentle smile.

The mage widened his eyes before smiling and bowing his head in thanks once again.

"Thank you for saving this child's life," He spoke in which Faith bowed back.

"There is no need for thanks," Faith said before his belly released a loud growl.

The townsfolk had already left but kept Faith's face in mind to repay him. Both parents of the child looked at the summoner and smiled as the father placed his hands together.

"We owe you for saving our daughter's life. Please. As Mayor of this town, I would like you to spend the night at our lovely home for supper," The man said with a smile in which Faith nodded his head.

"It would be rude to decline such an offer. After all, I have no place else to go," Faith admitted in which the father nodded and walked over to his sleeping daughter to pick her up into his arms before looking at the summoner.

"Please follow us," The father said before walking out with the wife behind him and lastly Faith. "If you do not mind me asking...what is your name?"

"My name is Faith. It is nice to meet you, mister," Faith introduced while bowing his head in thanks.

"It is nice to meet you Faith. Come, we will take our carriage back home," The Mayor said as Faith walked out to see a large white carriage that he entered along with his wife. Faith followed suit and entered the carriage before it started to ride off.

-Mayor's House-

At the house, Faith was shown to the guest bedroom where he would be resting for the night. While dinner was being prepared, Faith laid on the guest bed looking up at the ceiling.

'Something trouble's you summoner?' Valefore asked appearing by his left in her sphere form making Faith sigh and close his eyes.

"I just don't know enough about this world to be of any help. I learned as much as the people could tell me, but I feel that it is not enough," Faith admitted.

'You shoulder too much on your own. It does not hurt to ask for help or more Faith,' Valefore admitted making Faith open his eyes slightly.

"But I don't want to be a bother either or ask too much. It makes me feel like I am... using them," Faith said turning his head to look at Valefore. "That is the last thing I want to do is use anyone,"

'We know this Faith. That is why you would never ask anyone to become your guardian. You do not want to see anyone get hurt because of you,' Valefore added in which Anima appeared by him now.

'...but that is the role of a guardian as well as friends. Help one another when they take on more than they should. That is what we are,' Anima said looking at Faith.

"I don't want anyone in pain," Faith whispered while looking up at the ceiling while placing his hands on his belly that growled once more.

'...and we do not want you to suffer. Although we can protect you from those who wish ill will to you. We cannot protect you from yourself,' Valefore said while Faith nodded his head.

"Faith, supper is ready," The Mayor's wife shouted.

"Coming!" Faith shouted before getting up and dusting himself off. "I do not want to burden anyone..."

With that Faith made his way downstairs without his staff to eat along with the Mayor and his family.

-Magnolia-

After Faith woke up, he had a small supper with the Mayor and his family before departing toward Magnolia with the help of Valefore. By the time they could both see the large city, they landed a mile away for Faith to hop off Valefore and exchange thanks. He walked through the gates looking around at the many mages that roamed the streets but continued to wander. Thanks to a few locals, Faith had finally arrived at the front of the guild Fairy Tail but noticed two others standing behind him along with a blue cat with wings.

"Who are you?" The boy asked narrowing his eyes.

"My name is Faith. It's nice to meet you," Faith said while bowing his head.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked with a raised brow.

"I would like to join Fairy Tail," Faith answered with a gentle smile as he straightened up.

"Ah, so you're like Lucy here. Come on, I just got back from a mission myself," Natsu spoke with an annoyed look before walking past Faith and kicking the door in. "We made it back alive!"

As Natsu entered the building, Faith followed behind Lucy looking around the guildhall at all the members inside. A second later, a fight broke out in the guildhall in which Faith blinked his eyes in confusion.

"What happened?" Faith asked looking at the girl.

"Natsu just kicked someone!" Lucy shouted.

"Why?" Faith asked standing by her side and watching as the fight started to grow more and more. "...does this...happen often?"

"Hello, are you two new here?" A female voice called out from the side of them causing both Faith and the other girl to turn and see Mirajane.

"That's Mirajane!" Lucy said while Faith smiled and walked over to her and bowed his head in respect.

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Faith. Yes, I am new here and would like to join Fairy Tail," Faith said looking up at Mirajane with a gentle smile.

Just as the fighting started to intensify, a large figure appeared.

"Would you fools stop bickering like children?" The large figure shouted.

"He's huge!" Lucy shouted wide-eyed.

After the loud shouting, the fighting in the guild stopped instantly with Natsu standing in the center with his knuckles on his hips laughing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here, Master," Mirajane said with a smile while everyone but Natsu stopped fighting.

"Did you say, master?" Lucy shouted again while Faith blinked his eyes but looked at Mirajane for an answer.

"Man, talk about a bunch of babies. Looks like I won this round, you guys..." Natsu shouted before being stepped on by his Guild Master.

"Well, it seems we've new recruits," The giant shouted while looking down at Faith and Lucy.

"Yes, sir," Lucy shouted while Faith only nodded his head.

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Faith," Faith introduced while bowing his head again.

The giant slowly began to shrink before eventually being as tall as three feet and seven inches. Faith looked at the Guild Master while tilting his head in thought while Lucy stared. Eventually, the short Guild Master smiled and raised his hand.

"Nice to meet you," The Guild Master spoke.

"He's tiny. This little guy's really in charge here?" Lucy asked.

"...he was towering over us a few seconds ago. I would not call someone like that tiny," Faith said with a nervous chuckle making Lucy gulp and nod her head.

"Of course, he is. Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov," Mirajane introduced.

Makarov nodded his head before flipping backward into the air only to crash his back into the wooden railing. He quickly climbed onto the railing and cleared his throat while looking down at his guild members.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods. Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time," Makarov spoke while holding up a pile of paperwork in his right palm. "This is the biggest pile of complaints yet. Have you lost your minds? All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!"

The caused the guild members to look at the ground while talking amongst themselves.

"However...I say to heck with the Magic Council," Makarov spoke while igniting the council's papers of complaint.

This caused Natsu to jump out and snag the burning papers in his mouth before landing on the ground to eat.

"Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in. Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!" Makarov shouted while pointing his right hand up backward while his thumb was out causing the guild members to shout out loudly agreeing to his speech.

"That was an inspiring speech," Faith spoke while clapping his hands.

"That's our master. Now follow me and I'll get you both set," Mirajane spoke causing Lucy and Faith to nod before following her to the bar area.

Minutes passed as Lucy was the first one to be marked on the back of her right hand while Faith was marked on his right palm instead. With Faith now in the guild, he sat at Mirajane's bar looking about the guildhall sighing.

"Faith was it?" Mirajane asked looking over to Faith while cleaning a glass mug.

"Yes, it is miss Mirajane," Faith answered looking at her.

"Please. Just Mirajane will do. So, what made you want to join Fairy Tail?" Mirajane asked looking at Faith with her head tilted slightly.

"I feel that I was fated to join Fairy Tail," Faith answered while raising his right hand to look at it.

"You were fated to join our family?" Mirajane said with a chuckle while nodding her head. "We all have our reasons for being here."

"...if it is not too much trouble can I speak with Master? There is something of great importance I have to tell him," Faith spoke looking over at Makarov.

Mirajane blinked at this before looking over at the front door seeing Natsu leave and Lucy following after him.

"Master. Faith wants to speak with you...in private," Mirajane spoke catching the Guild Masters attention before he nodded and hopped off the table he was currently sitting on.

"Follow me...Faith," Makarov spoke before walking to the backroom of the guild with Mirajane and Faith following.

-Back Room-

"What did you want to talk about Faith?" Makarov asked sitting in a chair looking at the Summoner.

"...I am not of this world," Faith admitted while looking at Makarov.

"What proof do you have that you are not from this world?" Makarov asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can show you," Faith spoke while closing his eyes and swaying his hands causing thirty-three spirits to flow out of him and start to move around the room.

'We...will show you,' Eden spoke before the room was engulfed in blinding light.

Makarov and Mirajane shielded their eyes. As they moved their arms away from their eyes, they found themselves standing in a large golden meadow surrounded by the thirty-three aeons that accompanied Faith. Eden walked forward causing Makarov to look up and narrow his eyes.

'I am Eden. Faith's caretaker and guide to this world,' Eden spoke floating around the two slowly. 'What you see are not Celestia's nor angels but rather fayths...those who have devoted their souls to protect the future,'

"Who's future?" Makarov questioned.

'... the future of your world. You see...Faith is not the only one who was brought here...unlike him...the other is here to destroy this world,' Eden explained. 'His name...is Doubt.'

/To be continued...

Another story I wished to bring to light. Let me know what you all think. I have a feeling something off so tells me if any of you find it.

Got questions? Ask away^_^(No spoilers sorry.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Power of the Fayth

Makarov and Mirajane were looking around at Fayths that surrounded them. Faith looked around with a bright smile before looking down to see that they were not only in a large meadow but every Fayth was growing to their full height, even Eden. The tallest being Leviathan while Titan stood next to the sea-serpent looking down at the three. While the other Fayths were revealing their forms, Makarov and Mirajane.

"We are the guardians of Faith. Each handling a different element or method of fighting," Eden explained as she levitated around the two.

"This other one...Doubt...what is he capable of? Is he a summoner just like Faith?" Makarov asked looking up at Eden.

"Unlike Faith...Doubt has an army at his disposal. Although he cannot summon the fayth to aid him...he can still summon something that can challenge us..." Eden started while looking away.

"Challenge you? What are you?" Mirajane asked still trying to put together what was going on.

"We are the fayth sent from afar to protect this world. Cosmos has sent me to gather any willing aeons to fight alongside Faith. Each one of us holds a purpose as well as an untold power," Eden explained while levitating around Makarov and Mirajane.

"How powerful are you if you do not mind me asking?" Mirajane asked looking at Eden.

"Each of us... holds the power to destroy a kingdom or even a country," Eden admits.

"Why was Faith lead here?" Makarov asked while taking a step forward.

"For help..." Eden said looking at the ground.

"Why would you need our help? If you are as powerful as you say you are then does Faith need help?" Mirajane asked while holding her hands and looking around.

"...Faith is the most powerful summoner we have ever had but he also the purest and innocent one as well. Because of this, it will put him in more danger than we can protect him from. Although we are powerful...there are still things we cannot protect him from. Something that lays in human nature..." Eden said looking at Faith who was looking at her confused.

"I do not want to be a bother to anyone Eden..." Faith said tilting his head slightly.

Mirajane and Makarov looked at each other before turning their attention to Faith with a soft smile.

"You are a guild member of Fairy Tail Faith-san," Mirajane said with a smile.

"You are part of this family now...and we help one another out like family," Makarov added while placing his hands behind his back.

"We will hold you to your promise...Fairy Tail...if we must take action in the future to help you...we will," Yojimbo spoke while bowing his head slightly to them.

"Who are all of you? Do you not have a name?" Mirajane asked looking back at the fayths that surrounded them once more.

"I can help with that...but only if they are all okay with it," Faith said looking at Eden,

"I am Eden. One of the twenty-two fayths tasked with helping Faith," Eden said bowing her head slightly.

"I am Yojimbo," The samurai introduced as the others looked at one another before turning to the outsiders.

"Valefore," Spoke the bird fayth.

"Ramuh," Uttered the wizard introduced.

"Ifrit," Said the fire fayth.

"Ixion," Stated the lightning fayth.

"Shiva," Asserted the ice fayth. "The two large ones are Titan and Leviathan...they don't talk. That one over there is Anima," Shiva pointed out while nudging her head to the chained fayth that cried softly.

"I am Bahamut," The dragoon announced with his arms crossed over his chest.

"These are the Magus sister. Cindy, Mindy, and Sandy. The moving castle is Alexander with Ark and Onslaught," Eden spoke as steam came from the three machines. "Last but not least is the knights of the round," Eden finished while looking at Arthur as well as his nameless twelve knights that held either a different weapon or a different element for their spells.

"That's...a lot to remember," Mirajane admitted in which Makarov had a sweat roll down his forehead.

"Is there anything else we should be told?" Makarov asked looking up at Eden.

"...since he came here so suddenly...he has no place to call his own nor things the living need to survive..." Eden spoke while sighing as Yojimbo groaned.

"He is too innocent...for his good to ask for help," Yojimbo commented.

"I don't want to be a bother," Faith repeated now looking at the ground.

"...I'll take care of him," Mirajane said with a pure smile in which every Fayth, as well as Faith, looked at the young woman.

"Can you take on such a responsibility?" Yojimbo asked walking forward to standing in front of Mirajane.

"As Eden-chan said...there are things you cannot do that I am willing to do. For him, I will gladly take this responsibility," Mirjana said with confidence.

Yojimbo looked into her eyes while remaining silent but to eventually laugh softly and nod his head.

"Straight forward and confident...I will hold you to your word...Mirajane. I have high expectations for you," Yojimbo said as he slowly walked back while still looking at her.

"With all else said we return you to your world," Eden spoke raising her hands to chest height before clapping her hands together softly engulfing them all in a flash of light.

Makarov and Mirajane closed their eyes and brought their arm up to shield them from the sudden light. After a second of silence, they lowered their arm and opened their eyes to see them in the backroom as if nothing happened.

"I am in your care...Makarov...and Mirajane," Faith said as he stood up straight and bowed his head in respect.

"Well I'll let you talk a little while I go check on a few things," Makarov spoke before hopping down from his chair and walking off.

"Faith-san...if you don't mind me asking, what can you do other than summoning?" Mirajane asked tilting her head slightly.

"I am a white mage. Cura, Esuna, Haste, Shell, Protect, Reflect, Dispel, and Regen are all spells I know," Faith said with an innocent smile while Mirajane had a sweat drop roll down her forehead.

"And...what can they do?" Mirajane asked causing Faith to laugh softly.

"I will be glad to tell you Mirajane," Faith replied before his belly grumbled causing his laughter and smile to pause before his face grew a light red. "...can and talk please?"

"Well...I already agreed to watch over you so come one. My treat," Mirajane said with a smile. "While we are eating, I can explain to you what we do at the guild,"

"Please do. Anything will help," Faith said nodding his head.

"Also...where are your things?" Mirajane asked blinking her eyes.

"...this is...all I have. During my pilgrimage in my world...I always traveled very light. This was to assure that my journey would go along more smoothly," Faith admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

"I hope I can help with that too. Maybe I can show you around as well," Mirajane said with a soft chuckle.

"Please do," Faith said bowing his head again.

"You don't have to bow your head all the time Faith. A simple thank you will do," Mirajane said with a faint blush.

Days had gone by as Mirajane taught Faith the simple things of Magnolia as well as trade. Sadly, he was not well in terms of haggling but instead was given free items due to his innocent aura. His smile was toxic as it would ease almost any situation they were in unless it was a bunch of wizards looking for trouble causing Mirajane to dealt with them swiftly before the fayths themselves could act. Something Yojimbo liked since he could finally settle down now even if it were for a limited time. Since faith had no place to stay nor depend on since he was not too good at completing quests by himself, she even went beyond and gave him a room to sleep in even if it was only temporary.

"Faith. Wake up, it's time to eat some breakfast," Mirajane called as she knocked on his door. Hearing no answer, she opened the door to find Faith with his back facing her while completely nude. Seeing this, Mirajane simply stood there silently before slowly walking out of the room and closing the door. "Sorry..."

"Sorry, Mirajane. I was talking with Eden as well as Shiva for so long that I forgot to put my robe on," Faith said with a soft chuckle.

"You mean...after all this time you have never worn anything under your robe?!" Mirajane questioned with her hands over her face.

"Why not? It helps me stay connected with nature as well as the fayth around me," Faith admitted before slipping his robe on.

Mirajane lowered her hand noticing after all this time he has never worn any footwear, yet he remains unharmed by nature itself.

"Faith if you don't mind...what is your last name?" Mirajane asked placing her back against the door.

"I don't have one. People in my world never had a last name...with some species having an exception..." Faith said with a playful chuckle. "I was given a title though...Faith of Purity. But please call me Faith...I do not like being revered for my title..."

"Then I'll continue to call you Faith..." Mirajane said with a smile before she felt the door move in which she pushed herself off the door to turn around and see Faith in his robe smiling softly at her.

"So what are we doing today Mirajane?" Faith asked as he followed her back to Fairy Tail.

"Today you will be doing your first job," Mirajane said with a smile as she kept her focus forward but with a confident smile on her face.

"My first job?" Faith asked holding his staff close to his body.

"Don't worry. It's a Rank D job. Remember what I told you? The differences between all the missions," Mirajane spoke with a chuckle while glancing at Faith.

"I remember. D rank jobs are easy things such as finding lost animals or an item of little value within the city," Faith replied with a proud smile.

"Correct. So to start you off easy, here," Mirajane said handing him a paper of a cat that had runoff as the young summoner took the paper and looked it over.

"I've seen this cat," Faith said as he came to a stop and looked up at Mirajane.

"You have? When?" Mirajane asked coming to a complete stop and turning to look at Faith to see the same cat now on his shoulder purring loudly. "Uhh, how long was that cat on your shoulder?"

"She just got on my shoulder actually...but it's been following me ever since we left your home," Faith answered while scratching behind the cat's ear earning a soft purr from it.

"I...I see...well let's call the owner and return their furry family member," Mirajane said with a nervous chuckle as they made their way back to Fairy Tail.

As they the guild, it was as rowdy as before with Natsu and Grey fighting one another along with the other guild members joining in. Mirajane chuckled before making her way to the bar where Cana was already beginning to drink her liquor.

"I'll go and call the cat's owner to come to pick her up. You just wait here okay?" Mirajane said before walking off to the back-leaving Faith alone.

While Faith sat on a stool waiting patiently for Mirajane to return, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps as the commotion and fighting come to a stop. Due to the silence, Faith grew curious and turned his position to look toward the sound of the footsteps to see a large horn as well as an armored woman.

"Ahh, Erza came back," Mirajane spoke as she returned from the room with a soft chuckle.

"Erza? One of the strongest members of Fairy Tail?" Faith asked looking over at Erza with a smile.

"You remember," Mirajane said.

"I must be a patient learner to not be a bother for people," Faith said turning to look at Mirajane.

"All of you!" Erza shouted. "I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone. About how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not!"

"I like her," Eden commented with a soft chuckle.

As Erza was scolding everyone one by one, she then turned to comment Grey and Natsu before finally asking them for help. Afterward, she turned to look at Faith who looked into her eyes. She narrowed her eyes and walked over to Faith to eventually stand in front of him. Her eyes looking into Faiths intensely.

"Who are you?" Erza asked narrowing her eyes.

"This is one of our new members, Faith. He joined a few days ago along with Lucy," Mirajane introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Erza Scarlet," Faith said bowing his head in respect with his eyes closed before raising his head while keeping his smile.

Erza remained silent making Mirajane grow slightly worried as a sweat drop rolled down her forehead.

"Can I help you?" Faith asked tilting his head slightly.

"What rank are you?" Erza asked.

"...so far, I am a D rank wizard thanks to Mirajane," Faith said turning to look at Mirajane.

"No, no. I only helped a little. You did everything yourself," Mirajane replied while swaying her right hand in front of her.

"...can you lend me your strength?" Erza asked finally easing up on Faith while he sat there blinking his eyes.

"Are you sure? I am still new to this and don't want to be a bother to anyone," Faith said with a soft smile.

"You are thinking little of your abilities Faith. I can tell you are powerful...as well as dependable," Erza said placing her hands on her hips. "Will you lend me your strength?"

Faith sat there looking up at Erza before looking to Mirajane who chuckled and nodded her head. Seeing this, he smiled and looked back at Erza before nodding his head.

"I'll be in your care," Faith said getting to his feet and bowing his head to Erza who did the same. Both raised their head and shared a smile before sighing.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning," Erza said with a smile before turning and leaving with Faith turned to Mirajane.

"I'll take you to the train station tomorrow," Mirajane said.

"Thank you," Faith said before he stayed to do a few more D class jobs before finally calling it a day.

-Next Day: Train Station-

Mirajane had escorted Faith to the train station before eventually leaving to hurry back to the Guild as he bowed his head to the three in a means of a good morning. Now Faith sat on the bench beside Lucy looking at Grey and Natsu shouting at one another. Like before, as Erza's voice was heard, the two went from yelling at each other into best buddies as they placed their arm behind their head. Seeing Erza, Faith hopped off the bench and held his staff before bowing his head softly.

"Good morning Erza," Faith said before raising his head to see a wagon full of her luggage.

"Good morning Faith. I hope this was not too early for you?" Erza said with a smile.

"Not at all. I tend to be a morning bird anyway," Faith said with a light chuckle before looking over to Lucy.

"Oh, I'm Lucy Heartfelia, I joined the same day Faith became a member," Lucy said with a smile. "Mira-san asked that I come along with you. Thanks for having me,"

As Erza and Lucy were getting to know one another Faith caught the sight of a figure wearing a pitch-black rob over his form. Behind the figure stood two more, but ones he could make out as Tonberries. With a soft laugh, the train station grew dead silent as both the figures and Faith looked at one another. While Faith remained silent, the other mouthed a single sentence that caused Faith's eyes to widen in horror before a couple walked in front of the small figure and vanished.

'...I found you,' Eden whispered in a concerned tone.

'So it begins...sooner than we wanted,' Yojimbo added.

-Train-

Faith sat in between Lucy and Erza looking down at the ground and remaining silent. His normal happy smile had faded away completely to be replaced with one of worry. Grey was looking out the window while Lucy was blushing heavily. Erza looked at Natsu who had motion sickness before Faith eventually stood up and walked out to the walkway only to stop and look to Scarlet.

"I must think about something. I'll be back," Faith said before walking to the end of the train leaving the group.

As he arrived at the back of the train, he stood there looking to the station fear in his eyes. Eden appearing over his shoulder while staring in the same direction.

'You have nothing to fear Faith,' Eden spoke looking to the summoner with a smile.

"I am not scared about myself Eden...I am scared that Fairy Tail will not be ready for what may come," Faith admitted before closing his eyes.

'They are stronger then they look Faith. Believe in them,' Eden said before floating over to sit on his shoulder as she looked out at the calming scenario they passed.

"...Eden...I don't know if I can beat him..." Faith admitted while opening his eyes slightly.

'That is why we are here for you Faith...as well as having Fairy Tail to help when you need it,' Eden commented.

"Mirajane told me about you Faith," Erza spoke causing him to slowly turn around to see Scarlet standing by the door with her arms crossed under her bust.

"What did she say?" Faith asked looking up at her.

"You aren't from this world along with the Fayth who are to protect and fight alongside you from this great evil," Erza answered.

"...the great evil I spoke of before...he found him," Faith said turning to look back behind them while Ezra's eyes widened.

"Where?" Erza demanded.

"At the train station...but...I do not know where he is now," Faith said closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Era asked narrowing her eyes.

'It would be best to tell Mirajane and your Guild Master together rather than passing it down the line,' Eden spoke revealing herself in front of Erza.

"So...you're a fayth," Erza spoke looking at Eden.

"None can hear or see us but those that we see as worthy. Mirajane and Makarov proved themselves...as for you...I trust you much more than others who are with us," Eden admitted before floating by Faith.

"Why did you not say anything about Doubt back at the station?" Erza asked.

"Because he had hostages..." Eden answered.

"Hostages?" Erza repeated.

"Doubt had summoned Tonberries at the station. Small but deadly fiends. Anyone they stab with their knives...die instantly," Eden answered.

Erza became silent before sighing and nodding her head.

"Very well. When we return, you will explain what has happened in the station in detail," Erza said making Eden slowly grow in size.

"I will explain all I can. For now, focus on the mission you plan to complete," Eden replied before fading from sight.

"...what is our mission Erza?" Faith asked turning to face Erza with a weak smile.

"Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald. They intend to use the magic called Lullaby," Erza answered while looking down at Faith. "Our goal is to find and stop them as soon as possible," After she finished, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Believe that we will always be there to help you, Faith..."

Faith's eyes grew wide at this show of care before closing his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as well with his smile coming back.

"Thank you...Erza," Faith replied with a smile as Erza and the summoner backed away.

"Come, let us go and rejoin the others," Erza spoke turning to open the door and look over her shoulder at him.

"Okay," Faith said with a smile as he followed behind her back to the group but stopped as his form was engulfed in light and vanished without a sound or trace.

-Farplane-

Faith found himself in the center of all the Fayths that followed him to this world and every last one was series. Before Faith could ask what was going on, Eden levitated over to the summoner sighing heavily.

"Doubt has made the first move," Eden warned looking at the ground with her hands grasp together.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked looking up at Eden.

"Doubt is much stronger then I have predicted..." Eden admitted before slowly looking at Faith.

"This is troubling news..." Bahamut spoke while narrowing his eyes.

"We thought he only had an army of fiends at his disposal...but he has summons just like you," Eden admitted making Faith's eyes widen but ease up before shaking his head.

"With Fairy Tail's help, we can take beat him," Faith reassured with a confident smile.

"And how do you know they can hold their own against Doubt and his summons?" Yojimbo questioned while appearing in front of Faith.

"Give them a chance. We've yet to see them in action. I can feel their strength...not just their aura but also their hearts and souls...their strengths and confidence in one another," Faith spoke while closing his eyes and bringing his right hand to place over his heart.

This caused the fayths to look to one another as if debating about his speech before looking back at him while Eden landed in front of him and brought her hand out to take his that was placed over his heart.

"Do you trust them enough to rely on? Trust in their judgment as well as their bond?" Eden asked causing Faith to look at her face.

"Yes. With every being in my body," Faith spoke.

"They will have to prove their strength Faith. If you want us to trust them, then they will have to prove to us they have the strength to fight alongside you in our battle," Arthur spoke looking around.

"Their battle is a much their battle as it is ours," Eden countered as she turned around to look at Arthur.

"The last thing we need is for those who cannot hold their own to take part in this war. If they fight by us and fail...Faith will help them," Ifrit said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is bad about helping his friends?" Shiva asked now glaring at Ifrit.

"Think about it! If they partake in this battle...Doubt will take them as hostages or worse...use them to get to Faith...willingly or not," Ifrit replied glaring at Shiva.

"That will not happen," Yojimbo spoke while looking at Faith.

This silenced everyone as Ifrit snickered and walked over to stand in front of Yojimbo.

"And why do you say that?" Ifrit asked tilting his head.

"We will test them," Yojimbo spoke looking into Ifrit's eyes. "Instead of judging them without proof...we will test them personally,"

Ifrit's eyes widened at this and looked around seeing the other Fayths were already talking about this. In truth, they all wanted to test Fairy Tails resolve one way or another. Since Doubt had already revealed himself, it was clear he was ready, yet Faith was far from it still.

"How are we going to test them?" Arthur questioned now.

"How else? " Yojimbo said while turning to look at Faith. "Fight them. There is no better way to test one's resolve then to cross blades with them,"

"That is not how we should test them," Eden spoke now focusing on Yojimbo.

"We have no time for patience. As we speak and argue, Doubt continues to grow in power. Doubt has made the first move...and we do not know when his next will take place," Arthur spoke gaining the samurai and Eden's attention. "Eden, with all due respect, if we are to trust Fairy Tail...we must see for ourselves if they can handle for what is to come,"

"...do you speak for everyone?" Eden asked before looking around to all of them nod their head. With a heavy sigh, she nodded her head and turned to look at Faith once more. "The fayth...have spoken. We will test their strength for ourselves to see if they will help us...or hinder us..."

"I understand...but please let me tell them first," Faith spoke looking around. "...please," He said bowing his head to them.

"...two days' time," Bahamut spoke. "That is the longest we will wait Faith. No longer,"

With that, Faith was engulfed in light as he stood up straight and nodded his head as he was transported out of the Farplane.

-Behind Erza them-

The group had already turned around to look at Faith unsure where he came from but their focus quickly shifted back to the large creature that was once a magical curse item.

"You're pitiful souls that is!" The creature shouted with joy.

"That's way too big!" Lucy shouted along with Happy.

"What is that?" Faith asked looking at the large monster with no fear but rather wonder.

"That...is Lullaby's Etherious form..." Erza answered causing Faith to look at the team to see the worry in their eyes. This made his hope for them grow ever so small but still present within his mind before facing the ground.

"...after this...there is much I must talk to you all about..." Faith spoke before walking in front of the group with sadness in his tone.

"Faith?" Erza said looking at the young summoner as he raised his staff off the ground while closing his eyes.

"Titan," Faith whispered as he brought his staff down causing a large summoning symbol to appear behind Lullaby.

"What?" Lullaby questioned as it turned around to see a large humanoid fall from the circle and being two times taller then Lullaby.

"Haaa!" Most of the group shouted with wide-open mouths and eyes and even more so Lullaby itself.

"The bigger they are...the more soul I can devour!" Lullaby shouted with a nervous grin and opened its mouth preparing to fire a beam of energy only to have Titan grit his teeth and sidestep the attack. "What?"

Titan only glared at Lullaby before charging forward and tackling Lullaby away from the group and to the other side of the forest. Once he was sure that Lullaby was out of range, he took hold of the Etherious and shoved it forward while gripping its hands into fists. Lullaby glared at Titan and was about to activate its magical power until the Fayth slammed his left fist into its lower region causing it to gasp out in pain. With the air knocked out, Titan followed up with a full-on right cross to Lullaby's chin dazing it for a split second before bringing his left fist up into an uppercut causing the Etherious to collapse onto the ground. While Lullaby laid on the ground, Titan brought his right fist overhead before bringing it down onto Lullaby's form crushing it as well as causing pillars of stone to spring out of the ground impaling the wooden demon.

With Lullaby destroyed, Titan pulled his fist and looked toward Faith who bowed his head in thanks. Seeing Faith bow his head in thanks, Titan nodded in return before fading away into glimmering glass. Sighing in relief, Faith turned to the group to see that all but Erza had their mouths wide open. Erza sighed and walked over to Faith with her arms by her side.

"What did you want to talk about?" Erza asked.

"As I said before Erza...I wish to talk to all of you," Faith said closing his eyes. "I will meet you all back at Fairy tail,"

"Very well. When we get there, we have a lot of questions," Erza said causing Faith to look over his shoulder and nod his head in agreement.

"I understand," Faith spoke before facing forward and swaying his staff forward. "Valefore,"

In a mere second, Valefore appeared with her back facing her summoner. Nodding his head, he climbed on and nodded his head allowing the flying Fayth to start flapping her wings.

"Faith! I have a favor. At the train station, can you check on the Dark Guild Members that we defeated? I want to make sure none of them ran off," Erza asked in which Faith looked down at her and nodded his head.

With that, Valefore flew off toward the train station and reached it in mere minutes. The wall of wind had already disappeared but outside of the station laid the corpses of all the members who were defeated. Each one placed on the ground for display with the same young boy standing there but this time he was looking directly at Faith. Seeing this, Faith's eyes widened in fear before Valefore took off back toward Fairy Tail.

"That's rude!" the voice of a young boy spoke from behind Valefore causing her to look overhead to see nothing. Once she looked forward, she came to a complete stop as a Zu was flying in front of her in place with the boy sitting on it laughing.

"Why did you kill them?" Faith questioned.

"Why else? They were useless. Plus they went on about them being a powerful 'Dark Guild' yet it took one person to pretty much wipe them out...pathetic," The boy said with his hands raised and his pointing and middle finger moving a little when he said the words, Dark Guild.

"... This is Doubt, isn't it? " Valefore asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes. I am Doubt. Nice to meet you...Valefore," Doubt spoke with a grin causing the Fayth's eyes to widen. "Pffft don't be so surprised. Faith and I have more in common then you think...plus no need to get all defensive. I only came to say hi. If I wanted to kill you...I would have done it when you were distracted in fighting Lullaby...but I like to take my time...just like killing those Guild members,"

"You're a monster," Valrefore commented now glaring at Doubt.

"Uh...thank you for the compliment," Doubt said before laughing. "Welp I said my hi so...Bye!"

"What?" Faith spoke blinking his eyes as Doubt and the Zu faded away in a black energy before completely disappearing.

"This mission...has become much dangerous then Eden told us..." Valefore spoke before continuing to fly toward Fairy Tail.

/To be continued.

A meeting with Doubt and the defeat of Lullaby against Titan.

So many things I had to think about and if I got Lullaby's height wrong I apologize. I could not find any information about its height.

I am sure some of you already know which Fayth will be fighting which Fairy Tail member. Care to take a guess anyway? Note I will not answer if it is right or wrong. Welp enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Proof of Strength pt. 1

Faith sat in the meeting room with Makarov, Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy all gathered inside.

"On this mission...I met Doubt at the station. He is far stronger then the Fayths expected," Faith admitted with closed eyes and head hung down.

"He speaks the truth. The dark guild members I left unconscious at the train station were all killed by the one Faith calls Doubt...and he did it without a hint of sadness. Instead of feeling pity towards the dead, he felt pride at what he did," Erza added.

"We can handle them. We may not look it, but we are strong together," Mirajane announced with a proud smile.

"...and that is why the Fayths wish to test you all. If you fail...I must leave Fairy Tail and deal with Doubt by myself," Faith said opening his eyes slightly.

This caused the entire group to widen their eyes in which Natsu stepped forward with confidence and grinned widely with a fist raised.

"Fail? Us? I doubt that'll happen anytime soon! What is their test?" Natsu questioned.

This made Fayth raise his head to look at Natsu before slowly glancing at everyone else in the room. Through their eyes, he saw nothing but confidence and determination as well as a strong spirit to help their friend. A soft smile crept over Faith's lips as he nodded his head and closed his eyes again.

"In two days' time...the Fayth will fight the strongest of Fairy Tail to determine if you can challenge Doubt or not," Faith explained before standing to his feet.

"What happens if we win?" Lucy asked blinking her eyes.

"When you win. The Fayth will have full trust in Fairy Tail and fight alongside us from here on out," Faith answered with a soft smile while looking at Lucy.

"That's cool and all but...who will we be fighting?" Lucy asked with a nervous laugh.

"I will answer that," Eden spoke as everyone in the room was engulfed by white light before vanishing without a trace.

-Farplane-

As the members of Fairy Tail arrived in the Farplanes, they were surrounded by the twenty-two fayths. Although Mirajane and Makarov were not surprised, almost everyone else was wide-eyed and open-jawed at the scene around them. Faith eventually walked up to be seen by his friends with Eden towering behind him with her hands stretched out.

"We are the Fayth assigned to help protect this world from the one known as Doubt. Although I have no doubt you are all strong enough to handle yourselves against Doubt and his summons...the others are not as...convinced. To settle our disagreement on your guild's worth...five of the Fayth will fight against five of your guild members," Eden explained.

"An elimination match?" Erza asked looking up at Eden who nodded her head.

"Yes. The fayth has chosen there five. Have you chosen yours?" Eden asked looking at the group.

"Who are the five that the kids will be fighting?" Makarov asked looking around them.

Eden nodded her head as the other fayths slowly started to turn into little spheres of light while the five that were to fight stayed in their original form. The five that stayed behind were Ifrit, Shiva, Leviathan, Yojimbo, and King Arthur without his knights

"The fayth who will be testing your strength. Yojimbo, Ifrit, Shiva, Leviathan, and Arthur," Eden introduced while gesturing her hand to each fayth she spoke of before Natsu walked up to Ifrit with a long grin while bringing his right knuckle to his left palm. Gray was the next to move forward and stand before Shiva with his arms crossed looking up at her as she levitated inches off the ground.

"You think you can take me little ember?" Ifrit questioned while narrowing his eyes.

"I don't think I can take you," Natsu started earning a smirk from Ifrit. "I know I can take you, Ifrit!"

Ifrit's smirk faded as he pushed himself off his throne and stood before the dragon slayer glaring down at him. While Gray and Shiva merely stared at one another earning a smile from the ice fayth.

"You are not afraid of the cold, human?" Shiva asked as she landed on the ground before she started to walk around the half-naked boy.

"My master trained me to withstand the cold, Shiva" Gray answered while keeping his eyes focused on the fayth.

"Do I remind you of your master?" Shiva asked while coming to a stop in front of Gray with her hands outstretched to touch his face but stopped inches from physically touching him.

"The only thing that reminds me of my master is how you dress," Gray answered causing Shiva to laugh softly and float backward while bringing her hands behind her back.

"We will see if you can withstand the cold I bring into our fight," Shiva commented while tilting her head.

Yojimbo raised his right hand and pointed at Erza with a faint smile.

"If I am to fight anyone Erza, it would be you. I have no hard feelings to you Mirajane, but I wish to cross blades with a swordsman," Yojimbo spoke narrowing his eyes at the armored women.

Erza smiled at this before nodding her head and walking up to Yojimbo with her knuckles placed on to her hips.

"Then I will accept your challenge Yojimbo," Erza answered which earned a nod form the samurai fayth.

"Who will be my challenger? Step forth and prepare to face the might of Excalibur!" Arthur called standing tall with his large blade impaled into the ground with his right hand placed over the handle. "Will it be you?" he asked looking down at Lucy.

Lucy flinched back at the thought of fighting such a powerful fayth before Mirajane stepped up with a smile.

"I will be your challenger," Mirajane spoke up while placing her hands on her hips.

"Which...leaves..." Lucy stammered as she looked behind them to see Leviathan looking down on the human girl.

"Me," Leviathan finished while glaring at the young girl.

"Do the fayth...have a ranking system by any chance?" Lucy asked looking at Faith with a nervous smile.

"I would not know. I see them all on equal ground when it comes to power," Faith answered honestly before Eden's sphere flew over to Lucy.

"We do have a ranking system," Arthur answered looking over to Lucy. "But it is best for Eden to explain that rather than I,"

"Although there are many of us, some of the fayth are grouped when they are summoned. Such as Alexander and Arthur," Eden explained while hovering over Faith's head now. "Alexander in his perfect form is eight fayths combined into one while Arthur brings with him his knights of the round table which is twelve champions each a master of their weapon or elements. The other group would be the Magus Sisters who holds three individuals,"

"So will I be fighting your knights as well or just you Arthur?" Mirajane asked looking up at the king.

"The match to be is a one on one battle. It will only be me fighting you Lady Mirajane. I hope you do not disappoint me," Arthur spoke bowing his head with respect.

"I am sure I will not disappoint you," Mirajane replied before doing a courtesy.

"Yojimbo...what rank are you?" Erza asked narrowing her eyes.

"I have the lowest rank," Yojimbo answered with a shrug. "I was never one for ranks...ever since I took up the contract to protect Faith...money has become my second priority."

"I doubt you would be the weakest just because you are the lowest," Erza said with a smirk.

"...and what makes you say something like that?" Yojimbo asked while tilting his head.

"If you wanted...you would have been a rank under Alexander and his knights of the round table," Erza answered.

This made Yojimbo laugh loudly before sighing.

"You will have to find out in two days when we fight," Yojimbo spoke before turning her gaze to look at Lucy. "The real question is if she will be fine. Although Leviathan is not the strongest, she is still a force not to be looked down on,"

Erza looked at Lucy before looking back at Yojimbo and nodded her head.

"She will do what she can against Leviathan but until then all we can do is prepare," Erza spoke with a serious tone.

"Calm and collective. I like it," Yojimbo spoke nodding his head before slowly looking over to Mirajane. "What of Mirajane? Are you not worried about her either?"

"Unlike Lucy, Mirajane is one of the few who I need to worry about. After all, she is one of the few S class wizards in our guild," Erza said looking over to Mirajane who was chatting with Alexander.

"Guess we'll find out when they fight one another," Yojimbo spoke as Makarov stepped forward.

"Will this field be big enough to fight in?" Makarov asked looking over at Eden.

"You mistake this area as the Farplanes Cosmos has created for us. This is but a small part of the domain she made," Eden answered as the large field levitated higher causing the guild members to shift their footing as to not fall. "If you wish to see all of the Farplanes it is best to look off the edge of the platform,"

Fairy Tail did just that as to look down and see the Farplanes which seemed to be a large country of its own with spirits flying about and a full moon high in the sky.

"This is the Farplanes whole. A place where spirits come to wonder and rest," Eden finished explained before clouds rolled in and blocked their view of the land. "There you will fight,"

"...a place for those who have passed? Wouldn't going into such an area cause us to also...pass on?" Lucy asked looking at Eden from over her shoulder.

"Normally it would but since you are under my protection from the effects of the Farplanes. You needn't worry about your souls passing on. Even if Fairy Tail fails, there is much you all must do. Your strings of fate tell me so," Eden whispered before fading away completely.

"It is strange though," Faith whispered looking at the five battle to come.

"What's that my boy?" Makarov asked looking up at Faith.

"If it was a fight, I expected Bahamut to take part in it since he voiced his concern as well about the guild not being worthy...I wonder what made him step down from the challenge," Faith wondered while bringing his left pointing finger onto his chin while looking up at the sky lost in thought.

"With the challengers set, it is time to return you all to your world. You will need the rest...and energy if you hope to fight against the Fayth. Although we will not kill you...that does not mean we will pull our punches," Arthur spoke as his eyes scanned the Fairy Tail members.

"I have been meaning to ask. If this issue deals with Fairy Tail...why can I not take part in this event?" Makarov asked with his right hand raised.

"You are indeed powerful Makarov but if you were to take part in this battle than Eden would be forced to take you on," Yojimbo answered looking at the Guild master who blinked his eyes.

"Is that so..." Makarov asked before slowly bringing his hand down.

"As powerful as you are Makarov...you are not strong enough to fight a being who can manipulate time as well as the life force of the entire planet," Yojimbo hinted with his arms crossed over his chest while also tilting his head slightly.

"Is Eden that powerful?" Mirajane asked looking at Yojimbo while placing her right hand over her chest.

"How do you think we got here? Eden, with the help of Cosmos, brought us here. That is how dire this situation is," Yojimbo spoke closing his eyes and facing the ground.

"With all your questions asked and the matches set to be. I return you to you Guild...Fairy Tail," Eden spoke once more before the guild members were engulfed in blinding light once more.

-Guild Meeting Room-

Makarov stared at the table while Mirajane looked at the others. While Makarov and Mirajane were unfazed by the transaction, the rest of the guild members felt light-headed, even Erza was affected. Faith looked around worried before everyone slowly shook out of their daze and looked at Makarov who cleared his throat.

"Are you kids sure you want to do this?" Makarov asked looking at Natsu, Gray, and Lucy with a serious face.

"We can do this," Mirajane said stepping in front of Makarov with a smile.

"I'm with Mirajane. We already accepted their challenge. No point in going back on it now," Erza added.

Makarov nodded his head in agreement as Erza stood to his side as well allowing him to keep his focus on the other three members of Fairy Tail.

"Erza and Mirajane I don't have to worry about. What about you kids? Do you think you have what it takes to fight these spirits?" Makarov asked with a raised brow.

"I'm getting fired up just thinking about fighting that fire guy," Natusu spoke with a grin.

"Please do not underestimate them. Each Fayth is powerful enough to take on an entire kingdom on their own if they must," Faith warned.

"I'm a little worried about my fight," Lucy admitted while raising her hand chuckling softly.

"Faith. What can you tell us about the fayths we will be fighting? Any information will help," Erza asked looking down at the young summoner.

"The best I can tell you is their elements in which they rule," Faith replied while fiddling with his pointing fingers.

"Any information would be helpful Faith-san," Mirajane added in earning a glance form the summoner before nodding his head and looking back to the rest of his guild members.

"Yojimbo is a fayth of patience and power. Although he is not fast, he makes up for it with timed attacks," Faith warned while looking at Erza.

"What about Ifrit?" Natsu asked with an excited grin.

"Ifrit, as you could see. Is a fire fayth," Faith answered blinking his eyes confused at such a question.

"Than the fight is already mine!" Natsu declared while laughing loudly.

"From what Mirajane told me, fire only makes you stronger, and because of this...Ifrit will hold back on using fire attacks on you," Faith replied causing Natsu's loud laughter to stop.

"How would he win? Since he's a fire fayth I can only guess that fire won't work on him either," Natsu asked.

"You are correct...how Ifrit will fight...I do not know..." Faith spoke before turning his gaze to gray now who sighed and closed his eyes.

"Shiva is the fayth of ice, isn't she?" Gray asked while opening his eyes slightly to look at Faith who nodded his head. "And like Ifrit, she is immune to ice attacks,"

Faith only nodded his head earning an annoyed groan from Gray who closed his eyes again before facing the wall. With Gray's question answered, he looked over to Lucy who shivered in fear.

"Leviathan...is the fayth of water. Power and swift as the raging sea," Faith whispered before slowly looking at Mirajane with worry in his eyes. "And Arthur, king of the knights of the round table...is the second strongest of all the fayth due to his power alone."

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked facing Faith.

"Each of his knights has mastered either a certain weapon or an element. Arthur...has mastered all of these and made it his own," Faith explained before looking at the ground.

Mirajane smiled at this before bringing her left hand forward and flick Faith in the forehead earning a soft yelp from the summoner as well as his head leaning back a little. As Faith straightened up and looked at Mirajane, he placed his right hand over his forehead and rubbed it softly. In front of Faith stood Mirajane who placed the same hand onto his head and softly ruffled his hair.

"You don't have to worry about me, Faith. I am stronger then I appear to be," Mirajane said with an innocent smile. "Have faith in me. Have faith in all of us,"

Faith blinked at this but smiled before nodding his head in agreement.

"Eden, can I ask if I can support my family? They are powerful but they will not be fighting this battle against Doubt alone," Faith spoke causing Eden to appear in front of him.

"That is for the others to decide," Eden answered before placing her hands together and bowing her head.

After a few seconds of silence, Eden released her hands from one another to look upon Faith once more.

"They will allow you to support them but nothing more. The most reluctant of the five was Ifrit but he agreed eventually," Eden spoke before looking around. "Although you have Faith's support, do not underestimate them. The moment you do, you will lose. That...I can promise,"

With that Eden faded away once more allowing the guild members to talk among one another before Faith himself suddenly collapsed to his knee panting softly.

"FAITH!" Mirajane shouted before catching the summoner and helping him back to his feet. "Are you okay?"

Faith looked at Mirajane weakly before he closed his eyes followed by his bellow growling loudly. The Fairy Tail members blinked at this before laughing loudly and leading him into the dining room to get him fed. While Mirajane treated Faith, Eden watched from afar with Yojimbo floating on her left while Bahamut hovered on the right.

'Why did you not partake in this battle Bahamut?' Yojimbo asked looking over the dragon king while leaning forward.

'I have no need to test the strength of those who wish to fight by our side,' Bahamut answered with his arms crossed over his chest. 'If they succeed then they will continue to protect Faith...but if they fail then we will continue to protect Faith on our own.'

'Yojimbo...' Eden spoke causing the samurai to slowly straighten up and face the time fayth. 'Why did you lie about your rank?'

'I didn't lie. I spoke the truth,' Yojimbo countered while looking at Erza before turning his back on the guild.

'You know as well as I...that you are not the weakest nor the lowest. Although you are not the top three, you are part of the top five,' Bahamut spoke turning his head slightly to glance at Yojimbo who scuffed and faded away.

'In two days' time...the battle begins,' Eden spoke before she as well as Bahamut faded away.

-2 days later-

The day of the fayths test had arrived as the Fairy Tail membered gathered in the back of the guild where Faith waited for them. Faith looked upon them to see Makarov standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest. Erza and Mirajane standing by his sides while Natsu, Gray, and Lucy stood behind the three readies for the coming fight.

"Is everyone ready?" Faith asked looking over the group watching as they all nodded their heads in unison. "Then let us go,"

With that, Faith swayed his hands outward creating a single sphere of mana before it exploded and forced everyone to close their eyes.

-Farplanes-

As everyone opened their eyes, they found themselves standing in a giant field of golden wheat while being surrounded by the many fayth the summoner had with him. In the center of the field levitated Leviathan who looked down at the group before letting out a powerful screech.

"Lucy...are you ready?" Faith asked turning to look at the celestial wizard who nodded her head.

Lucy stepped forward while Eden flew over the rest of the group and swayed her hands outward creating a barrier around them. This left Lucy to fight Leviathan to fight the giant sea-serpent on her own. She took a deep breath before looking up at her challenger already pulling out her strongest celestial key, Aquarius. Leviathan saw this and narrowed her eyes before nudging her head upward causing the landscape to a large lake with the sea-serpent in the center. Seeing this made Lucy's eyes widen as she looked back up at Leviathan who looked down on the human with narrowed eyes.

"I have heard about your training Lucy. Training with your...celestial spirit to fight me. Summon her," Leviathan spoke making Lucy shriek back before nodding her head.

"Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy shouted while inserting her key into the water that was up to her ankles.

It did not take long before a whirlpool took form in front of Lucy causing her celestial spirit, Aquarius to spring out. As Aquarius fully took form and looked around, her eyes immediately looked up to see Leviathan who towered before the two. The celestial spirit smirked before glancing over her shoulder at Lucy.

"So this is the one we're supposed to fight?" Aquarius asked before turning her gaze back to the towering sea-serpent.

"Yes...and if we win, I'll give you a two-month vacation without ever disturbing you!" Lucy shouted gripping her hands into fists.

Aquarius grinned before pulling out the pot of water and aiming it at Leviathan only to fire a powerful stream of water followed by swiping her container creating a massive wave. This wave of water even towered over Leviathan making the Sea-serpent nod her head impressed at the power shown by the celestial spirit.

"Impressive," Leviathan spoke before raising her tail and swiping it across the wave of the celestial spirit causing it to collapse.

Lucy and Aquarius widened their eyes at the way her wave was dispatched so easily before the sea-serpent released another loud screech. This caused hundreds of miniature sized leviathans to race toward the celestial wizard and spirit. Aquarius gritted her teeth and swiped her pot forward creating another wave but was pierced by the leviathans and raced toward the celestial spirit until for a barrier to appear around Aquarius protecting her from being hit. They turned and saw Faith with a smile as he had his staff aimed at the two before he sighed heavily.

"I can only support so much. Do what you can Lucy...Aquarius," Faith said with a smile.

"How much can you support us?" Erza asked looking at the summoner.

"I can only cast three spells per a battle to keep it fair," Faith answered with a confident smile before casting Regen and Haste on their forms increasing their speed as well as their recovery rate. "Which I used up now. They will need all the strength they have to even hit Leviathan,"

Erza nodded her head before looking back at the battle and watched as Lucy and Aquarius put all their strength into a single attack before firing a powerful blast of water. The power with the backing of the speed of the attack caught even Leviathan off guard as it slammed into her face and causing her to collapse onto the ground.

"We did it?" Lucy questioned before smiling brightly. "We did it!"

Aquarius panted heavily but smiled at the victory they shared until Leviathan slowly raised itself off the ground to tower over the celestial wizard and spirit.

"My turn," Leviathan spoke before flying into the sky with all the water following after the sea-serpent.

Once all the water had risen over Lucy and Aquarius, they watched as the entire sky was blocked out by the lake before it all fell toward the two. Faith's eyes widen before Aquarius raised her pot over her head and widened her eyes using up the remainder of her key bearer's mana to fire one more blast of water. Although it would not be strong enough to cancel it, the attack was meant to save Lucy or as best as she can. Once the water collapsed onto the ground, Aquarius would have faded away back to the celestial world while Lucy laid on her back passed out.

"LUCY!" The guild members shouted before Eden placed her hand down in a means to stop them before swaying her left hand and causing the celestial spirit to rise and float over to the group only to softly land on the ground beside them.

"She is fine. Leviathan had canceled her attack before it connected with Lucy and her partner. She merely blacked out from the overuse of her mana," Eden explained as Leviathan flew down to glance at the celestial wizard.

"She is a strong one...Eden. In time she will become stronger," Leviathan spoke before shifting into her blue sphere form and flying off.

Eden nodded her head before turning and looking to the group seeking out who would be next. At first, it looked like Natsu was going next before Shiva appeared on the field and smiled looking over to Gray.

"Next battle...Gray vs Shiva," Eden spoke as the ice wizard walked out onto the field and watched as the landscape changed once more into a tundra while Eden placed her barrier up once more.

Gray looked at Shiva who bowed her head in respect before slowly straightening herself up only to swipe her hand at the ice make wizard. A second later, a large iceberg fell from the sky toward Gray in which the ice make wizard looked up and quickly rolled out of the way before getting back to his feet and glaring at Shiva.

"You are a nimble one ice wizard," Shiva spoke before raising her left hand into the air causing a small snowstorm to take place.

Gray narrowed his eyes before bringing his right fist to his left palm narrowing his eyes.

"Ice make Shield!" gray shouted before spreading his hands outward creating a large barrier of ice in front of him.

"And a fast ice maker as well," Shiva spoke as a faint shimmer was hinted by gray before a large blade of ice raced down toward his position only to be stopped by Faith's protect spell.

"Nice save," Gray spoke bringing his hands together again as he jumped into the air. "Ice make platform!"

The group watched as Gray created a platform of ice before jumping off it again to see Shiva looking up at him with her left leg being a long blade of ice only for it to shatter into pieces. A smirk on her face as she pointed her hand at the ice wizard while Gray placed his hands together gritting his teeth.

"Ice make...LANCE!" Gray shouted as he fired multiple lances of ice that rained down toward Shiva.

Shiva merely watched before quickly swiping her left arm outward creating a wave of ice that clashed with his ice lances canceling each other out creating an explosion of ice. Gray stayed on his platform while squinting his eyes to see what had happened only to see Shiva glide through the air toward the ice wizard with two long blades of ice stretched out by her sides. With her speed, Gray had little time to react before his body was engulfed in yellow light allowing him to jump back and avoid Shiva's blades by mere inches.

"Ice make..." Gray spoke before crafting a bazooka out of his ice magic. "cannon!" He shouted before firing a single impact toward the ice fayth.

Shiva's eyes widened at the attack before bringing her arms forward creating a wall of ice just as the projectile crashed into her wall of ice knocking her back. As Gray descended to the ground, he placed his hands together.

"Ice make slide," Gray said creating a slide of made of ice to stop him from crashing into the ground and up to his feet panting softly.

Gray looked at Shiva and watched as the soft blizzard faded away as Shiva slowly got back to her feet laughing softly.

"You are stronger than I thought...Gray...I underestimated you," Shiva spoke nodding her head before opening her eyes and looking at the ice wizard with a smile. "Just like Leviathan, I shall end this my way,"

Gray blinked his eyes at this while Faith's eyes widened at Shiva's statement. He had one spell left to help Gray but if Shiva was going to use what he thought she was then no matter what he did, it would not be enough. Shaking his head, Faith raised his staff and closed his eyes only to take a deep breath casting his last spell being shell. A second later, a light orange sphere appeared around Gray only to fade away.

"I hope that will be enough..." Faith spoke as Shiva raised both hands over her head.

"What do you mean enough?" Makarov asked looking at Faith.

"If Gray has enough energy, he should use it to disrupt Shiva's coming attack...if he does not...I am afraid it will be too late," Faith commented.

Gray panted heavily but placed his hands together one more time before kneeling to the ground.

"Ice make Saucer," Gray spoke firing a large Buzzsaw of ice toward Shiva.

Shiva closed her eyes as pillars of ice sprang up around the ice fayth protecting her from the buzz saw. It slammed into Shiva but surprisingly it was nothing more than a clone as the real Shiva appeared behind Gray placing her hands against his shoulder causing his eyes to widen as his neck down was frozen in a large block of ice. With Gray frozen, Shiva floated backward and raised her left hand only to snap her fingers causing the ice around Gray to explode followed by the ice wizard to fall to the ground unconscious. Eden opened the barrier and swayed both of her hands to the unconscious wizard reversing time to heal his wounds as well as his fatigue.

"They really do show promise, Eden. More so that Arthur gives them," Shiva commented before bringing her left hands pointing and middle finger to her lips to blow Gray a cold kiss as she slowly turned into a small spirit so that she could fly away.

Just as Shiva left the field, Ifrit immediately landed on the ground gritting his teeth and looking at the Fairy Tail group. He raised his left hand and pointed it at Natsu.

"Your turn...little ember," Ifrit taunted while raising his head back slightly.

/To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Proof of Strength pt. 2

Faith watched as Natsu walked up to Ifrit who stood tall with his arms hanging by his sides. Although they were both immune to fire, there was still worry toward the dragon slayer since Ifrit had years to better himself. As Natsu stood five meters away from Ifrit, the two looked at one another with the fire Fayth looking down at the boy unimpressed while the dragon slayer grinned. In a flash, the two lunged forward and brought both of their fists forward causing a large explosion that sent both fighters sliding backward.

"You've got fire in you little ember...but how strong will it be against one who cannot be hurt by flames?" Ifrit questioned before running toward Natsu again.

"That goes the same for me!" Natsu shouted running back at Ifrit while gripping his fists tightly before quickly slamming them together creating a fire dragon symbol in front of his hands.

Ifrit did not answer but simply brought his right fist forward with Natsu jumping over his punch to fly directly toward the Fire Fayth's face.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu shouted with wide-eyes.

Ifrit's own eyes widened in shock at the reflex and counter the dragon slayer did to get closer but smirked as his form turned to flames and passed around Natsu. Even though Natsu was not harmed by the flames, this allowed Ifrit to pass around the dragon slayer and appear behind him. Natsu's eyes widened in shock at what had happened before Ifrit took hold of the boy's leg and slamming him into the ground grinning. While Natsu groaned in pain, Ifrit picked him off the ground and threw him up into the laughing loudly.

"Weak!" Ifrit shouted with a chuckle before launching himself into the sky to drive his knee into Natsu's gut. "Just as I said!"

Although the air was knocked out of his lungs, Natsu looked at Ifrit and gritted his teeth to push himself off his knee and slam his right fist into the fire Fayth. Ifrit's eyes widened as he was knocked to the side as the two crashed into the ground. Faith immediately cast cure to restore Natsu's health while Ifrit pushed himself off the ground chuckling lightly.

"That was a good hit little ember," Ifrit commented rolling his shoulders back. "My turn,"

Natsu got to his feet panting softly while glaring at Ifrit until the fire Fayth faded in a spark of flames only to appear right in front of him with his palm thrust into the dragon slayers chest. A red glow emitted from Ifrit's palms before Natsu was sent flying backward. The look on Ifrit's face was surprised before a wide grin grew over his lips.

"I wonder," Ifrit spoke while quickly whipping his hands to his sides engulfing them in flames before throwing two large fireballs at the dragon slayer.

Natsu looked up and watched as two large fireballs closed in on him before exploding. Ifrit watched as Natsu sucked in the flames from his attack and sigh in relief while getting to his feet laughing loudly while wiping his mouth.

"Now that I've eaten. I'm gushing with energy!" Natsu cheered with a chuckle.

"So there is a weakness," Ifrit commented making Natsu blink his eyes before running at Natsu before turning into flames once more with his speed increasing.

Natsu only chuckled at this and was about to absorb the fire Fayth only to see him reform to grab hold of the dragon slayers head once more and raising him off the ground. While Natsu lost his footing, Ifrit brought his opposite fist over to crash into Natsu's gut earning a grunt of pain. While Ifrit was wailing on the dragon slayer, Faith closed his eyes and would cast protect on Natsu causing Ifrit's fifth punch to bounce back earning a confused look to where he hit. This gave Natsu enough time to break from his grasp and slam his fists together.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu shouted taking a deep breath and unleashing a large burst of flames into Ifrit's face point-blank.

Although it did not harm Ifrit, it did however create an opening for Natsu to charge in and bring his right fist into the fire Fayth's lower jaw in a heavy uppercut which launched him five feet into the air. Ifrit was surprised at his two attacks, something he did not expect against such a hard-headed opponent. Not only was Ifrit impressed but he was happy at this before he closed his eyes and fell back toward the ground.

As soon as Natsu landed on the ground, Ifrit crashed down hearing the sound of the dragon slayer pant heavily while groaning from his pain due to his right arm being shattered from the sheer impact and force he needed to knock Ifrit into the air.

"You got fire in you little ember..." Ifrit spoke turning to flames and reforming himself while standing straight up while rubbing his chin chuckling. "Now...my turn,"

Faith's eyes widened at this before closing his eyes shut and casting Protect once more causing a large sphere to surround Natsu. Ifrit had his eyes closed as clones began to spawn around Natsu every passing second before stopping at ten Fire Fayth's surrounding the Fire Dragon. All ten Ifrit's opened their eyes and started walking toward Natsu gripping their hands into fists.

"Surrender little ember...you cannot win this fight," Ifrit spoke raising his head slightly.

"I will never surrender...especially if I have to prove that I can protect those closest to me," Natsu replied as all ten Ifrit's stood mere meters around the Dragon Slayer.

"What can you do in such a situation?" Ifrit's asked along with his clones this time.

"I will do all I can. Even with my arm shattered...I'll beat you down like everyone else who would threaten my family!" Natsu shouted while gritting his teeth.

"Is that so?" Ifrit spoke while stretching his right arm into the sky gathering heat with a large sphere taking form overhead. "I know you can absorb fire but...how can you absorb flames you cannot react to?"

Natsu blinked at this as the large sphere of flames was drained into every single clone before they all pointed at the lone Dragon Slayer. The next thing Natsu saw was ten red beams being fired from the Ifrit's as they pierced his body from ten different directions. Makarov and the rest of the guild members of Fairy Tail's eyes widened at what had happened.

"Natsu!" They all shouted before Natsu screamed in pain and rolled on the ground from the soft burns he was given by the laser beams from Ifrit.

"I like this kid!" Ifrit shouted before one of the clones dashed forward and brought his entire mass into the barrier shattering it allowing the other nine to begin to stump out Natsu until he passed out. "He has potential..."

With that, Ifrit turned into a small spark before vanishing while leaving Natsu on the ground unconscious and bruised.

Eden sighed and swayed her hand to cast reverse to heal Natsu before bringing him back into the protection of the sphere before Erza walked forward. Before she left the sphere, Faith took hold of her wrist looking up at her with worried eyes.

"Do not fall for his slow movements...they are much faster than you think," Faith warned before Erza smiled at his words and nodded her head. "Be careful,"

After he said those words, he released his hold on Erza and watched her exit the safety of the sphere as the surroundings began to change into that of a large green meadow with a single cherry blossom tree in the center. As Erza walked toward the tree and slowly looked around for her opponent with a sword appearing in her hands. A soft gust of wind passed her making her eyes focus forward while Yojimbo took form behind her with their backs touching.

"Are you ready...Erza Scarlet?" Yojimbo asked with his eyes closed while Erza smiled and nodded her head.

"More than you know," Erza replied as she quickly turned with her sword grasp in both of her hands aiming for his midsection only to be stopped by a sheathed wakizashi.

"Than do not disappoint me," Yojimbo spoke raising his head and opening his eyes to look at Erza.

The two looked one another in the eyes for a few seconds before Yojimbo pushed her back causing Erza to slide backward while gritting her teeth.

"You are stronger than you let on others to believe," Erza spoke making Yojimbo chuckle.

"I let others believe what they want. If it is their downfall, then it was only their fault for believing what was before them rather than what is to come," Yojimbo explained while gripping the handle of wakizashi and slouching down a little. "So show me that you can win your fight, Erza Scarlet. Prove to them that you are strong enough to protect Faith and his mission against Doubt,"

Erza only nodded her head and jumped into the air to re-equipped Heaven's Wheel while floating in the air. Swords started to spawn behind Erza before she started to fire them at Yojimbo from above. As the swords grew ever closer, Yojimbo merely used his left thumb to push his wakizashi out of its sheath before pulling it out and slashing horizontal and creating a long wave of air pressure knocking the swords back. With the swords knocked away, Yojimbo quickly sheathed his wakizashi and looked up at Erza smiling.

Erza stretched her arms out while keeping her eyes on Yojimbo before she watched the Samurai Fayth pulled out his wakizashi once more and slash vertically at her. Yojimbo watched as Erza flew out of the way while the ground in front of the Samurai had a long slit on the field. Just when Erza refocused on Yojimbo, he had resheathed his wakizashi once more only to pull it out and slash horizontally again. She simply flew higher but felt a strange presence and quickly moved to the right watching as some of her swords were cut in half by a second slash.

"Hoo...so you don't just see with your eyes after all," Yojimbo spoke resheathing his wakizashi chuckling and standing up straight. "A normal person would have been cut in half already,"

"What did you do?" Erza asked narrowing her eyes.

"All I did was make a second attack before I finished my first attack," Yojimbo explained with a chuckle letting his right wrist rest on the butt end of his wakizashi.

"If it were not for Faith's warning...I would have been cut in half," Erza commented raising her hand and beginning to summon more swords.

"Do not focus on more swords than you need when there is only one opponent," Yojimbo warned while looking up at the swords Erza had behind her only to slowly turn his attention to the swordswoman smiling. "One sword is all you need to strike an enemy down Erza,"

Erza landed on the ground and swapped her armor off with her Giant Armor while holding a large spear in her right hand. Yojimbo stood there tilting his head slightly curious about her intentions before watching her lift her spear and quickly launch it at the Samurai. The Samurai moved to the side avoiding the spear completely to find Erza had moved up swapping her equipment once more into her Purgatory Armor holding a large, spiked mace in both hands which came racing down toward his form.

"Well played," Yojimbo whispered before bringing his wakizashi out and lash at the club knocking Erza back while shattering her club but also snapping the Samurai's blade in half.

Erza quickly swapped her equipped once more into her Black Wing Armor holding onto a double-edged sword. She had an opening since she shattered his weapon and crouched down with her eyes narrowed. Before she could charge forward, Yojimbo sighed and placed his right hand forward and made his fingers point up as if in silent prayer. Not one to take a chance, she quickly dashed forward with her eyes wide open. As she grew closer, a small black circle formed in front of Yojimbo before a long sword sprang out as tall as Yojimbo which the Samurai quickly took hold of with his left hand blocking her strike.

"What?" Erza asked with surprise in her eyes.

Faith watched wide-eyed and quickly cast haste on Erza for her allowing the swordswoman to push forward. This was forcing Yojimbo to slide back showing Erza was trying to make sure the Samurai would not get the chance to unsheathe the new weapon he had summoned. Although Yojimbo was blocking the attack, he was still only using his left hand to hold onto his sheathed weapon while his right hand had pulled out what seemed to be throwing knives. Faith responded by casting Protect on Erza just in time to watch as the throwing knives bounced off the sphere before the swordswoman gritted her teeth and launching Yojimbo backward.

"Be careful Erza-san!" Faith shouted as Erza flew forward with her sword by her side.

As Erza flew over Yojimbo, Faith could only wait before she brought her sword down on the Samurai once more. Just like before Yojimbo used his sheathed weapon to block her attack again but this time slamming him into the ground. Erza flew down in an attempt to finish Yojimbo but watched as the Samurai unsheathed his weapon and looked upon the purple aura flowing off the long katana's form.

"DODGE IT ERZA!" Faith shouted with wide-eyes.

Yojimbo smiled and sliced sideways allowing Erza to fly higher into the sky but what she did not expect was a powerful gust of wind to knock her out of the air and crash into the ground. As Erza got to her feet, she found Yojimbo standing still mere meters away from her as if waiting on her next move with his right shoulder facing her with his head facing the ground. The Samurai nudged his head for her to look behind her in which Erza looked over her shoulder to have her eyes widen and see that the background behind her had been completely severed.

"With Zanmato...there is nothing I cannot cut down. Be it a titan or even a god," Yojimbo commented before lifting his head to look at Erza. "Will you submit of shall we continue?"

Erza stood her ground and raised her sword once more narrowing her eyes. Yojimbo laughed at this show of strength before nodding his head and taking hold of his long katana in both hands.

"Very well...let me test your willpower and conviction Erza Scarlet," Yojimbo spoke rolling his shoulders back while closing his eyes.

Erza took this chance to charge forward and thrusting her katana toward the Samurai's head. Yojimbo's eyes shot open while tossing his long katana forward to clash with her own. They watched as Erza's sword was being cut clean through by the sheer sharpness of Yojimbo's blade like a hot knife cutting through butter. Before Erza's hand touched Yojimbo's katana, the Samurai released a powerful burst of mana to knock Erza back and onto the ground while his clothing began to ooze with both killer intent and bloodlust. Something Erza had felt a long time ago when she was still a child making her own eyes widen in sheer shock.

"Do you have the strength to stand against power higher than your own Erza?" Yojimbo questioned as his form seemed to be masked by black mana oozing off his clothing.

Erza watched dumbfounded but gritted her teeth and forced her body to slowly begin to push herself off the ground. Suddenly, a soft whistle was heard followed by Erza losing her balance and falling back to the ground. She gritted her teeth to look down at her body to find out what had happened to find her right arm had been cut off. The swordswoman's eyes widened but kept herself from screaming before turning her attention back to Yojimbo's direction to see only blood-red glowing eyes hovering in a black mist of death.

"You are not screaming...but that only shows you have the strength...is that all you have to offer Faith?" Yojimbo questioned as another whistle was heard followed by Erza's left arm being cut off now.

Although her limbs were being cut off, there was no blood, but the pain was still there. Erza kept the pain in as best as she could before a soft whimper of agony escaped through her teeth.

"I will not go easy on you Erza. I have high expectations for you after all," Yojimbo spoke before another whistle was heard in but this time Erza hopped to the left avoid the slash. "And you do not fail to disappoint,"

Erza closed her eyes tightly while gritting her teeth tightly but eventually opened her mouth to pant heavily. She opened her eyes to glare at Yojimbo while getting to her feet once more in which Yojimbo watched carefully.

"You will never give up, will you? Even against such odds?" Yojimbo asked as his long katana's blade had appeared mere inches from her head with the Samurai holding onto the middle of the sword handle.

Erza looked at Yojimbo unshaken or fazed before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath while her form seemed to lower slightly. Yojimbo watched her but was caught off guard as Erza's eyes opened followed by her jumping off the ground to kick the blade away while equipping another sword onto the end of the opposite foot to take hold of and slash upward with a front flip. The attack not only knocked his sword away but also gave Erza an opening to bring a counter-attack in which he was hit and fell back into the ground.

Erza landed on the ground and panted heavily before turning to look at Yojimbo seeing he was still lying flat on the ground. As she closed her eyes and sighed heavily, she felt a heavy pressure against her gut causing her to open her eyes to find Yojimbo right in front of her still holding onto the long katana. Looking down at what Yojimbo used to find it was merely the butt end of his long katana.

"You've done well Erza...you have done something only a select few have done...that includes the fayth as well," Yojimbo spoke looking up at her revealing his jade green eyes that looked up at her and a pale, white-skinned face. She had slashed his mask in half as well as cut his face with a clear cut on the tip of his nose and mana spewing out of it. "Now rest...you have proven your worth more than any of you guild members,"

Like that Erza fell asleep making Yojimbo stand up straight and catch her while releasing a loud exhale that caused her arms to slowly reform. Seeing her exhausted state, Yojimbo looked down at his long katana, Zanmato, and released his hold on it allowing it to sink into the ground back into his armory. Once it had completely disappeared, Yojimbo waited as Eden took hold of Erza and pulled her into the sphere to heal while the Samurai faded into a burst of cherry blossoms.

As Erza was being treated, the landscape transformed again but this time instead of an outdoor area, this time it seemed to be the inside of a large throne room with Arthur standing in the very center with Excalibur pierced into the ground and the King's hands gripping the handle of the sword.

"Mirajane. Come and prove your worth," Arthur demanded looking up at Mirajane.

"So he isn't holding back either," Yojimbo asked standing beside Erza with his arms hanging by his sides chuckling softly.

"Could you defeat Arthur in a one on one fight Yojimbo?" Erza asked unfazed by his sudden entrance while Natsu them all flinched back at the Samurai's appearance.

"...no. Even alone, Arthur holds the strength of all those under him. Even so, I still fight him when I can...although I never win, I get pretty close," Yojimbo commented with a chuckle. "Unlike almost everyone else, I am able to get off a few hits before I am defeated,"

"You said almost?" Erza asked looking at Yojimbo now.

"Eden and Bahamut are the only ones able to fight Arthur and win. Although Arthur and Bahamut or almost on par...Eden has no equal in terms of sheer power," Faith explained looking at Mirajane with worry. "Even with my help, it will be difficult..."

"Mira will be fine," Erza said with confidence while Makarov nodded in agreement along with Natsu and Gray.

"I hope so...and Erza. I am sorry I could not be of any help. I had one more spell to use for you, but the events happened faster than I could react..." Faith said turning to Erza and bowing his head.

"Don't worry. You did all you could Faith. If not for your help, the fight against Yojimbo would have been shorter," Erza replied looking at Faith before turning her attention back to Mirajane who had transformed into her Satan Soul form to glide down to the ground.

"I shall show no mercy," Arthur spoke narrowing his eyes at which Mirajane nodded her head while landing on the ground looking up at the towering king.

"I am ready," Mirajane spoke with confidence before Arthur nodded his head.

"My trial will be different from everyone else'," Arthur spoke making Mirajane blink her eyes.

"And what is your trial?" Mirajane asked while placing her hands on her hips with a confused look.

"Withstand one attack from me and I will forfeit," Arthur spoke narrowing his eyes at Mirajane who looked up at Faith who had the look of worry and fear written all over his face.

"What attack do I have to withstand?" Mirajane asked looking back at Arthur who simply closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ultimate End. My strongest attack," Arthur answered as he opened his eyes slightly. "If you wish to yield...then I will not stop you,"

"I will not yield," Mirajane shouted while bringing her hands by her sides and gripping her hands into fists before preparing herself.

"Very well," Arthur spoke as he pulled Excalibur from the ground and raised it into the air.

As Arthur raised his holy sword into the air, twelve crystals of light manifested around Mirajane with her in the very center. While Arthur gripped Excalibur tightly, the ground around Mirajane collapsed while the King faded into the darkness leaving here with the twelve crystals of light. Mirajane began to scan around her to find she was in a black void Arthur had created himself before the crystals shattered to create a pillar of light. every passing second, a crystal would shatter at random around her. Faith was still able to see Mirajane as well as what was to come and knew full well no matter what he did, no white magic could prepare her for what was coming. The summoner shook his head to snap out of the thoughts in his mind before closing his eyes and focusing all his mana into one spell.

"This is all I can do..." Faith spoke swaying his staff forward casting Protect onto Mirajane before he fell to his knee panting heavily. "I just hope...it is enough to withstand Arthur's attack," He spoke as Erza moved over to help him back to his feet so he could continue to watch over Mirajane.

"How bad...could it be?" Lucy asked with a nervous chuckle.

"It's an attack even I must be on guard for," Eden spoke catching most of the guild members' attention.

"What does it do exactly?" Erza asked looking at Eden.

"Without the knights of the round with him, the strength of the attack is vastly weakened...but that does not mean it is not something to take lightly. His attack is that of a strike meant to shatter reality," Eden explained in which everyone turned their attention back to the platform.

Just as the final crystal shattered and turned into a pillar of light, Arthur began to form in front of Mirajane but this time ten times bigger than his original with Excalibur still raised into the air before bringing it down upon the platform. Mirajane narrowed her eyes and brought both of her palms forward gritting her teeth as Excalibur broke through the full power of Faith's Protect spell before being stopped by the woman's palms. Arthur watched carefully and narrowed his eyes putting his weight and power behind the attack. Normally Mirajane would have been able to deflect an attack easily but this one was as if she was trying to move a large meteor descending from the heaven's itself. Her palms were beginning to crack before she closed her eyes and poured all her mana into her magic to finally push the attack to the side of her followed by a massive explosion that launched her to the right. The explosions debris-covered the surroundings as everything shifted back to the large throne room and the dust clearing out revealing Mirajane slumped down on the floor with her entire left side of her body cracked like glass and blood flowing through them.

"Mira!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"You have done well Mirajane...now prove to me you are strong enough to stand by Faith's side and protect him from the evil that will come for him," Arthur demanded narrowing his eyes at her.

Mirajane looked up at Arthur and gritted her teeth while picking herself off the ground struggling to stand but eventually got to her feet. Arthur nodded his head and closed his eyes as his form also began to fade away. Just as Arthur faded away completely did Mirajane finally blackout form the pain and blood loss.

"You have proven yourself in more ways than you think Mirajane," Arthur spoke as Eden immediately swayed her hands outward encasing her damaged form in a time sphere before quickly reversing the effects of the attack made by the king.

"Will she be okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Like all of you. She will live," Eden said with a smile along with Faith who sighed heavily in relief.

"I believe we deserve some answers now," Makarov spoke looking at Mirajane then up at Eden who nodded in agreement.

"These trials were to see if you were all strong enough not to just stand against what is to come in fighting Doubt but also to grow stronger," Eden answered keeping her focus on Mirajane.

"Grow stronger?" Natsu repeated.

"Every fayth you have fought choose you to become their summoner. Although the trials were different, it was to see if you could withstand making a contract with them," Eden continued.

"Almost like a celestial spirit?" Lucy asked blinking her eyes earning a soft chuckle from Eden.

"No. It is not that simple. Although the concept is almost identical," Eden answered before finishing in restoring Mirajane to full health and standing up. "You will have to merge your mana pools together with the fayth. Unlike celestial spirits, they will appear whenever they are called but be warned...if they are summoned too much it will exhaust both your mana pool as well as the fayths..."

"What about Faith? Doesn't he get tired?" Natsu asked blinking his eyes.

"No. Faith is a special case to which he can summon all of us without getting tired. To prevent unnecessary conflict we appear when we feel he needs it," Eden clarified while placing her hands together.

"Are you okay Mirajane?" Faith asked as Erza stood by Mirajane's side.

Mirajane groaned and sat up while placing her hand to where the wound was and sighed heavily.

"I am thanks to you Faith," Mirajane answered while looking up at Faith with a bright smile.

"I did what I could...I...I'm sorry I could not do more," Faith said looking away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Mirajane chuckled softly at this before getting to her feet and dusted herself off nodding her head.

"You did more than you could...if it was not for your spell...I am sure I would not have come out of that attack at all. When the Protect spell shattered, I thought I was done for but when all my energy was gone, I felt a hand on my shoulder that gave me enough strength to avoid a direct attack from Arthur's sword," Mirajane explained causing Faith to look back at her with a smile. "Thank you, Faith,"

"Now for the final part. Those you have done battle with will now create a contract with you all. Are you all ready?" Eden asked looking back and forth slowly seeing everyone's head nod while Makarov smiled at his children.

"What about gramps?" Natsu questioned looking over at Makarov.

"He is strong enough to hold his own for a time but sadly I cannot make a contract with him or anyone else aside from Faith. If I were to try, I am afraid Makarov would die from the sheer power and mana I have," Eden said in a sad tone.

"I will make a contract with him," Titan spoke up as he appeared behind the group towering over the platform causing Eden to glance over her shoulder at the earth Fayth and nod her head before looking down at Makarov.

"Can you withstand Titans' contract?" Eden asked in which Makarov nodded his head.

Eden nodded her head and quickly swayed her arms outward causing all six of them to surround Eden followed by the fayth they fought to appear behind them. With a soft chant, Eden faced the sky causing the fayth to begin to phase into the guild members earning screams of pain from each one. After what seemed like hours of pain, the ceremony ended causing the Fairy Tail members to collapse to the ground panting heavily.

"And Faith had to go through this?" Lucy asked panting heavily.

"Yes. Although not by all of us...he has made eight contracts before gaining the rest of us," Eden answered slowly clasping her hands together. "I can only hope this will be enough to fight against Doubt..." Eden whispered to herself.

/To be continued...


End file.
